


The Ascension to Hell

by bagelistrying



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Attempted Murder, Elevators, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Physical Alice - Freeform, Short & Sweet, f for Boris, idk if this scene is spoilers she’s not very friendly to begin with, like really short, maniacal laughter, plunging into the abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: Having finally completed all of Alice’s errands, Henry boards the elevator. But something seems wrong. Before he knows it, he and Boris have taken the lift straight to Inkwell Hell.
Kudos: 5





	The Ascension to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that was a cuphead reference in the summary. I’m really late to BATIM in general but it’s such a cool game. Enjoy!

“It’s time to go home.” Alice’s voice rang over the loudspeaker as Henry stepped onto the elevator. Boris was waiting for him in the corner, still cowering slightly as Henry reached for the button. 

The old lift was rickety, and jostled as it began to move. He could hear Alice grinning as she continued, “Do you ever wonder what heaven is like? I like to think it’s quite beautiful. Soft green valleys blanketed in warm sunshine...” she paused. “I don’t think I’ll ever get to see it.” Henry nervously glanced over at Boris. Alice had fallen silent for a moment and was now humming her own theme.  
  
“Are you ready to ascend? The heavens are waiting.” Her sickly sweet voice danced past him. After another unsettling pause, he frowned. Did she just...? He heard it again.  


Alice was snickering to herself. Inhaling sharply, she suddenly laughed out loud, cold humor poisoning it as it grew maniacal, shrieking hysterically as the elevator slowed to a stop. Henry swallowed. Had they reached the top floor? Was he free? Or...

“No!” He yelled, grabbing onto the bar in the lift as it plummeted back down, leaving his stomach behind. Sparks flew in all directions from the sides, metal screeching and pistons hissing. He caught Boris stumbling into him, wincing as Alice began to scream over the shredding of steel.

“Did you really think I’d let you go? That I’d let you rob me? You took everything!” Her voice kept breaking, twisting with fury as she spat the words out at him. “Letting you go so I could plunge back into this inkwell of suffering? Rotting alive in my own head while you, the real villain, frolic above? Never... never.” She stopped to keep up with her words, breathing heavily.

“I know why you’re here, Henry. So get back down here.” She hissed. “Bring back what you’ve stolen. Bring back my beauty, my riches, the only thing I have left...” Her words were shuddering with anger, breaths slow, harsh, and rattling.

“Bring me back my Boris!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Alice is one of my favorite characters, and I could go on for ages about the uncanny parallels between her and GLaDOS, but another time. Just wanted to write something with Henry and the elevator scene had great dialogue and voice acting.


End file.
